The Boy with Broken Wings
by Missus Carlikins
Summary: It was painful, watching this broken boy slowly wither away, but Kanda knew he could do nothing to help.


_**A/N:** I'm alive! And I swear I haven't forgotten all the fics I deleted to rewrite. School has just been sorta stressful lately. But don't worry, soon I'll be done with school and so busy with work I won't be able to write._  
><em>Another excuse is that I've been focusing on my original fiction… since I plan on using it to make a living sometime in the future… but I swear I haven't forgotten about Dragon Heart and all that stuff.<em>  
><em>Okay, this was nothing as I imagined, and it sucks, and I'm sorry. I'm bad at writing. Forgive me.<em>  
><em>Just... don't hate me too much. And do me a favor and ignore the epic OOCness if you can...<br>_

* * *

><p>Every day Kanda passed by the same sight, and every day it got harder and harder to bear. Kanda wasn't known to be in touch with his feelings, but whenever he saw this boy, this beautiful yet broken boy, he felt something in him shatter a bit.<p>

The boy was a stranger, a random person who sat on the side of the street. His face was always hopeful, his lips always smiling, but his eyes showed the truth. The silver eyes were shadowed with demons that he couldn't see, and every day they got dimmer and dimmer. It was painful, watching this broken boy slowly wither away, but Kanda knew he could do nothing to help.

The first time Kanda noticed the boy he'd barely spared him a passing glance. It had been the hair that caught his eye in the first place, a white that couldn't possibly natural, but the boy was just another man begging for money instead of working for it. He'd scoffed and kept walking.

The second time he'd paused at the corner and watched as person after person strode past the boy, not even glancing in his direction, and he felt something like pity for him. That day he dropped a dollar at the feet and kept walking.

The third time the boy hadn't been alone. There'd been a man with tan skin and slicked back hair holding out a gloved hand. The boy took it and they vanished into a car. Kanda figured that was the last he would see of him.

A week later the boy was back, there were bruises on his neck and arms, and an ugly scar on the side of his face, but the smile was still in place. This time Kanda noticed a small golden kitten sitting at his side. He didn't stop, just dropped another dollar.

It had been a month since the first time he'd seen the boy. He no longer just walked past; he would stop at the corner shop and watch him. The boy was thinner, his clothes hung off his too small frame, and yet the smile never left his face. Sometimes, after he'd collected some money, he would rub the cat's head and vanish into a nearby store only to return shortly after with a bag of cat food. Kanda found that interesting. He valued the cat's well-being above his own.

After that Kanda started leaving more money. Sometimes he would give him some food as well. The boy would thank him, and smile. The smile was different than his usual smile, it didn't quite reach his eyes, but it made them spark. It made Kanda realize something. He wanted to bring life back to those eyes; he wanted to save the boy.

It had been a couple of months since he first saw the boy, but this time he didn't just walk away after leaving the food. He hesitated for a moment, and that was all the boy needed.

"Thank you so much," the boy said, his voice was a bit hoarse, but his smile was genuine. "You've saved my life." He bit his lip for a moment and Kanda felt something simmer in his chest, something he didn't want to think of naming. "I know you probably don't want, or need, to know this, but my name is Allen."

Allen. A name to the face. Kanda knew he shouldn't stay to talk, that he shouldn't get close to this boy, but something in him made him stay where he was.

Allen was still talking, babbling about something or the other, and Kanda sighed. "You don't shut up do you?"

Allen sputtered and his face turned red. "You're not very nice are you?"

Kanda arched an eyebrow and couldn't help but chuckle. This boy, Allen, whom he'd never spoken to and didn't even know, this boy was able to do something that no one else could accomplish. He'd made Kanda laugh. Allen huffed and Kanda smirked.

"Kanda," he said. "My name's Kanda."

After that Kanda would stop to talk to Allen. They'd share a coffee or a sandwich. Kanda would make excuses about it being too big for him to finish on his own, and although Allen clearly saw through the lies he accepted the food. The boy was like a bottomless pit, he didn't just eat the food, he inhaled it.

Kanda got to know Allen. He learned that Allen was 15 (almost 16) and that the cat's name was Timcanpy. He learned that Allen was on the street because his foster father had died and no one would take him in. He wanted to ask about the man he saw that one day, but he could tell it was a subject Allen didn't want to talk about so he stayed silent.

He found it hard to act like his usual self and found himself smiling at nothing, or at least letting his lips quirk up in what was considered a smile on his face. As the days passed his friends started to grow suspicious in his change of behavior. Lavi made jokes about him acting like someone experiencing their first love, and when he didn't outright deny it they demanded to meet the lucky lady. Kanda refused and argued against it. It wasn't that he didn't want them to meet Allen, he didn't care that Allen was homeless or that he was a man. Allen was his secret, his happiness, and he didn't want it ruined by their judgments, but they didn't give up, and he had no choice but to bring them along.

Lavi's reaction to Allen was to sit down next to him and offer him a bite of muffin, which he regretted instantly when half the muffin vanished in Allen's mouth.

Lenalee's reaction was to mother him. She fussed over his appearance and worried about his health.

Neither of them seemed to care that he didn't have a home, and when they walked back with Kanda that night they seemed honestly happy for him.

After that Kanda went alone, but Allen told him they often stopped by to visit. He was wearing a new, snug sweater given to him by Lenalee, and Lavi had let him borrow a couple of books so he didn't forget how to read. Kanda felt jealousy flash through him when he thought of other people pampering Allen.

Kanda started to realize that Allen wasn't just some boy on the street anymore. Allen was the thing that occupied all of his thoughts. Everything Kanda did he did in an attempt to make Allen smile. It was around that time that he decided to ask Allen to move in with him.

"You need a roof over your head and I have an extra room in my apartment," he said. "My roommate moved in with his fiancé and the place is too big for just one person."

Allen gnawed on his bottom lip, a habit he seemed to do when he was thinking. Whenever he did that Kanda had the strange desire to nip that bottom lip between his teeth.

"That would be asking too much of you. You've already done so much for me."

Kanda sighed; Allen was too selfless for his own good. "I'm asking you to move in with me because I _want_ you there. Of course that means you're going to have to find a job because I will not be covering the rent on my own."

Allen mulled it over before a small smile spread across his lips. "Alright. Yeah. You have to give me a few days to take care of things though."

Kanda felt his own lips quirk up in a smile and when he went home that day he didn't think it could get any better.

When he looked back he wished time had frozen on that perfect moment.

Two days later Kanda rounded the corner and froze midstride. He could hear Tim mewling loudly and watched as Allen struggled against a hand clamped around his arm. He didn't think, just started running, pushing whoever was dumb enough to get in his way, and the silver eyes turned to him, wide and scared.

"Allen!" The name tumbled from his lips and he reached out, their fingers brushed and then Allen was shoved into the car. The door slammed shut and Allen pounded against the window, his mouth moving in soundless screams. Kanda whirled on the man and threw his arm out in a punch, but the man caught it.

The man smirked down at him, half his face covered by a white mask, and used his grip on his hand to push him to the ground. "You're pathetic," he spat. "Falling in love with this idiot. You don't know anything about him." With another sneer he turned and slid into the car.

Kanda scrambled to his feet, desperation racing through his veins and he yanked at the handle. Allen was crying and he pressed his hands against the window. He was saying Kanda's name over and over again and Kanda pounded against the window with fists.

Then the car was screeching into the road and out of sight. Kanda could do nothing but stare after it, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. Tim mewled and wound around his feet, staring up at him with wide eyes. He picked the cat up and stared after the car.

He felt something inside him shut down, something he hadn't realized was there until he met Allen. He saw those silver eyes slowly start to brighten with life. He saw that smile, that beautiful smile, spread across those lips. He imagined holding Allen in his arms and kissing him.

His arms tightened around Tim until the cat let out a yowl and he loosened them. He felt a coldness creep into his bones and he knew.

He knew he would never see Allen again.

* * *

><p><em>Ahaha, yep. This is a one-shot. This is all you get.<em>

_I know. I suck._


End file.
